Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a conduit bender configured to facilitate bending of a conduit to a desired angle in a reliably repeatable fashion without the need for separate devices or instruments or making calculations. More particularly the present disclosure relates to conduit benders including a level, pre-defined markings (for different angle bends and/or different bend types), and/or a pivotable head to facilitate forming precise bends, e.g., offset bends, saddle bends, and/or 90 degree bends, in a conduit without the need for additional devices, additional instruments, or for making calculations.
Background of the Disclosure
Conduit benders are used to facilitate bending conduits to a desired angle. A typical conduit bender may include a lever and a head attached to the lever. However, typical conduit benders require the use of additional devices or instruments, calculations to be made, and/or consultation of a table in order to determine the bend points and angles required to achieve a particular bend or bends. Use of additional devices or instruments, performing calculations, and/or consulting tables adds to the time and labor required for bending conduits. This is particularly burdensome, for example, with respect to electricians, who may be required to bend large quantities of conduits at different bend angles and/or with different bend types.